Lumberjack
by lorrie
Summary: While undercover as lumberjacks, Walker and Gage encouter a forest fire and a near tragedy.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Lumberjack" Chapter 1  
by Lorrie  
  
  
"Calvin, drop the load at dock #7 and make sure Mr. Lyons signs for it himself." Calvin climbed into his logging truck and drove away.  
  
Joshua Adams smiled smugly to himself as Calvin pulled out. He lit up a cigar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Two hundred kilos packed into a hollow log. I'm a genius, a pure genius."  
  
Calvin arrived at dock #7 and after having Mr. Lyons sign for the load, began unloading the truck. "Mr. Lyons, the #12 log is the special white oak you requested." Calvin smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Lyons handed Calvin a small case. "Please let your boss know that I'll be in touch again soon." Calvin took the case, stepped into his rig and pulled away.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney and Gage sat in their car across from the docks with full surveillance equipment. Gage held a listening device connected to a tape recorder while Sydney recorded the transfer on video.  
  
They quickly put away the equipment when Calvin pulled out. "Let's get this back to headquarters." Sydney said as Gage started to pull away.  
  
"Do you think it's enough for Alex to get a warrant for us for Adams?" Gage asked.  
  
"I hope so. This case has dragged out long enough. I'm anxious to get on with our honeymoon."  
  
Gage smiled as he touched Sydney's cheek with his hand. "Me too, Mrs. Gage, me too."  
  
*****  
  
"Walker, where are Sydney and Gage this afternoon?" Trivette asked as he sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Out on surveillance. They should be back anytime now if the drop went through OK. Why?" Walker asked without looking up.  
  
"Erica wants to have the newly weds over for dinner tomorrow night." Trivette stared at Walker. "When are you going to let them have off for the honeymoon anyway?"  
  
"As soon as we wrap up this case." Walker smiled. He knew all too well how anxious the couple was to go on their honeymoon.  
  
Gage and Sydney entered the office with their surveillance gear in hand. "OK Walker, here's what we were able to get." Sydney popped the tape into the VCR while Gage set up the tape player.  
  
After viewing the video and listening to the tape, Walker sat on the edge of his des. "So Adams is using his logging company as a front, apparently packing the cocaine in hollow logs, then trucking them to the docks where the truck driver unloads and picks up the payoff." Walker crossed his arms. "The driver never mentioned Adams' name, did he?"  
  
Gage shook his head. "No, he just called him the boss."  
  
"It won't get us a warrant for Adams, but we can pick up the truck driver. Maybe he'll talk." Walker got up from the edge of his desk. "Trivette, can you trace the license plate and get an address on the driver?"  
  
"Sure." Trivette wrote down the plate number and moved over to his computer.  
  
Sydney nudged Gage and mouthed, "go on" with a smile.  
  
"Uh, Walker." Gage stammered. "Syd and I were sort of wondering when we might be able to get away for a week for our honeymoon."  
  
Walker put his hand on Gage's shoulder. "Just as soon as we get this case wrapped up, I promise."  
  
Sydney lifted her eyebrows and smiled at her husband. Gage flashed his best mischievous smile back at her.  
  
Trivette cleared his throat. "Guys, the rig was registered to Calvin Myers."  
  
"Was?" Gage interrupted.  
  
"It was involved in a fiery crash about an hour ago on Flat Creek Road. The driver didn't survive."  
  
"What now?" Sydney asked.  
  
Walker thought for a moment. "Gage, you and I are going undercover as lumberjacks. Trivette, you and Sydney will pose as truck driving partners. Can you get a rig and set the rest up?"  
  
Trivette nodded. "I can handle that."  
  
"Alright. Gage, go spend some time with your wife. I'll pick you up at your place around 6:00. OK?"   
  
Gage nodded. "6:00 sounds good." He put his arm around Sydney as they started out the door.  
  
"Gage, travel light." Walker called after him.  
  
*****  
  
Gage and Sydney entered their apartment. Gage quickly packed a small duffel bag and placed it by the door. "Come here you." He pulled Sydney close to him and began to kiss her gently and passionately.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." Sydney started.  
  
"I wish I didn't either, but as soon as I get back, hopefully this case will be wrapped up and you and I can get away for a week." He led her into the bedroom and slowly undressed her, kissing her body as he pulled away her clothes.  
  
"How much time do we have before Walker gets here?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage looked at the clock. "About an hour." Sydney pulled him towards the bed where they made passionate love. When each had been satisfied, Sydney laid her head on Gage's chest and they both fell asleep.  
  
The doorbell rang causing Gage to jump out of bed. He quickly looked at the clock. "Oh man, that's Walker. Syd can you get the door, while I hop in the shower?" Sydney quickly pulled on her clothes and answered the door.  
  
"Come on in Walker. Gage is in the shower, he'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Walker felt a little embarrassed, knowing that he had interrupted an intimate moment. "Sydney, I'm sorry to take him away from you like this, but hopefully it'll only be for a day or two. Then we can wrap this whole mess up and you guys can leave."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks Walker." Gage came into the living room. "Hey Walker, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Sydney, you and Trivette be careful."  
  
"We will. You two do the same." Walker headed down the sidewalk and towards the truck while Gage lingered behind, kissing his beautiful bride.  
  
Sydney held him tightly. "Promise me that you'll be careful." She said softly in his ear.  
  
"You know I will." He pulled away from her gently. "Syd, come on, we've been on undercover assignments dozens of times. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." She looked down at the ground. "I guess I've never had my husband leave on an undercover assignment before." She said slowly.  
  
"Oh Syd." Gage hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine. Will you promise me that you'll be careful too?" She nodded.  
  
"I love you." She said as she returned the hug.  
  
"I love you too." Gage kissed her once again and left to meet Walker at the truck.  
  
Once Gage was in the truck, Walker drove away. The two men sat in silence for the first ten miles of their drive, then Walker spoke. "Gage, it's never easy to leave them behind."  
  
Gage glanced at Walker and smiled. "I don't understand why it seems so much harder now than it did when we were dating."  
  
"She's a part of you now. Your wife. I go through the same thing each time I leave Alex and Angela. If you think its hard now, wait until the two of you have kids."  
  
Gage stared at Walker for a moment. "I can't imagine leaving my child behind not know for sure if I'll be back." He stared out ahead of him, thinking of his parents and how he and Julie had been orphaned.  
  
"Have you and Sydney talked about kids?" Walker asked.  
  
Gage looked down. "A little. She knows how I feel about it. I love kids,   
but . . ."  
  
"But you're scared of the responsibility and afraid that you might not come home one night." Walker said knowingly.  
  
Gage nodded his head. "Exactly."  
  
"I feel that way sometimes too. It's hard to balance a family with our job." Walker turned onto Flat Creek Road.  
  
"Well, Syd and I haven't even been married for a month yet. We have a while to think about kids."  
  
"That's true." Walker nodded. "OK. The logging camp is just up ahead."  
  
"So what's the story, are we just buddies jumping from town to town or what?"  
  
"Let's tell them that we're half-brothers. You're Coleton Jessup and I'll be Mack Cooper."  
  
Gage nodded in agreement as they pulled into the camp.  
  
Walker and Gage both got out of the truck and approached a small group of loggers. "Who's the foreman here?" Walker asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" One of the men responded.  
  
"I'm Mack Cooper, this is my brother Coleton Jessup. We're looking for work. Do you know if there's anything available?"  
  
"You need to see Mr. Adams. He's in the trailer." One of the men pointed at a small trailer at the end of the gravel bed.  
  
Walker knocked on the door as Gage stood behind him. "Mr. Adams?"  
  
Joshua Adams came to the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
Walker introduced himself and Gage. "We're looking for work."  
  
"Have you had any experience in logging?" Adams asked.  
  
"We worked with Johnson Transport a few months ago. We both know how to cut lumber, trim it and load it. We can even transport it if you provide us with a rig." Gage replied with a bit of an attitude.  
  
"Well now, you boys seem pretty sure of yourselves, don't you?"  
  
"My brother can be a little cocky sometimes. Mr. Adams, we really do need the work." Walker half pleaded.  
  
"I can use you. You'll work with Anderson's crew. That's Anderson in the yellow shirt over there." Adams pointed in Anderson's direction.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Adams." Walker said.  
  
"Thanks." Gage mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
There were twelve men working under Anderson. They watched as Walker and Gage approached them. "What do we have here?" One of the men chided as he stared at Gage. "Pretty boy here doesn't look much like a lumberjack, does he?"  
  
"Gee, I didn't realize all lumberjacks had to look like Paul Bunyon." Gage replied.  
  
Another of the men sized Gage up. "He's got a smart mouth on him too." He lunged at Gage and was met by his boot.  
  
"Now look guys. I don't want any trouble. My brother and I are just here to work." As Gage gave his little speech, Walker stood behind him with a metal bar in his hand.  
  
"OK kid, looks like you've proven yourself, for now." The men disbursed and Anderson approached Walker and Gage.  
  
"Sorry about that. The boys are a little restless tonight. Why don't you two get a good nights rest and we'll get busy on the north section in the morning." Anderson showed Walker and Gage to their bunks.  
  
*****  
  
The following morning Sydney and Trivette tried out their new rig. Trivette found that he was able to maneuver it pretty well while Sydney found it a little difficult to reverse. "I'm fine as long as I'm going forward, but don't ask me to back this thing up." She laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"What now?" She asked.  
  
"We head over to Adams Logging and get hired on."  
  
Sydney scampered up into the cab of the rig and she and Trivette headed towards Adams Logging.  
  
Once there, Trivette climbed down and approached the dispatcher, with Sydney close behind. "Could you tell me if you're doing any hiring?" Trivette said with a slight slur.  
  
"Possibly, let me check with my supervisor." The dispatcher replied. Trivette turned and winked at Sydney. The dispatcher reappeared at his post. "We are in need of a driver. Here's the applications, once you've completed them, we'll see what your capabilities are." He eyed Sydney.  
  
Trivette and Sydney completed the forms and returned them to the dispatcher. "All right little lady, you're first." Sydney jumped into the cab with the dispatcher along side of her. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?" He asked.  
  
"I can drive it, as long as I don't have to back it up into a tight space." Sydney replied with a long southern draw.  
  
The dispatcher smiled. "You see that loading dock over there?" He pointed at a dock that looked maybe as wide as the rig.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney replied.  
  
"I need for you to drive down to that marker." He pointed at a marker about a mile away, then come back and back this rig into that dock, without hitting the sides and you and your partner have the job."  
  
Trivette looked at Sydney with his eyes opened wide.  
  
"All right. Here goes." Sydney slammed the rig into drive and began shifting gears as she picked up speed.  
  
"Hey, slow it down, slow it down." The dispatcher yelled.  
  
Sydney chomped on her chewing gum and changed gears again. "What's the matter, are ya scared?" She began gearing down as she approached the loading dock. She turned the rig around and using her mirrors, began to back up. Under her breath, she said a silent prayer. She gave the rig some gas and eased it into the tight spot. "There, how's that?"  
  
The dispatcher smiled. "Perfect. You start today and your first pick up is this afternoon."  
  
*****  
  
Gage stretched as he opened his eyes. "Rise and shine." Walker said quietly.  
  
"Man, it's too early to be up. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's about 5:30." Walker was already dressed. Gage pulled on his shirt and gathered his gear. They could hear a heated conversation in the distance. Walker motioned for him to follow, quietly.  
  
They peeked through the bushed and saw Anderson talking to Adams. "I don't like new people this late in the game." Anderson said.  
  
"We need them. You have two players on your crew. These two are down on their luck and will be perfect for the job." Adams replied.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I checked them out myself. Cooper is wanted in Arkansas on drug related charges and Jessup, man that kid's been into a little bit of everything. He just got out of Huntsville last month and hooked up with his brother."  
  
Anderson nodded. "If you think they're OK. I'll talk to them tonight." Adams nodded and walked away. Gage and Walker quickly made their way back to the bunkhouse.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, Walker and Gage grabbed their gear and started off into the forest with the rest of the crew. They were put to work on a small section and began cutting the trees, Gage wielding the chainsaw and Walker guiding the logs. Soon they had cut down ten trees and were ready to limb them up and prepare them for the logging trucks.  
  
"Jessup, Cooper, over here." Anderson called. "We need this one down." He pointed at a mid-sized dead white oak tree.  
  
"It's dead." Walker replied.  
  
Anderson nodded. "That's why it has to go. Also, make sure it doesn't crack when it comes down. We need it intact."  
  
Walker shrugged his shoulders and he and Gage carefully began to cut the tree. Once it was down, Anderson began the task of hollowing out the pulp from the tree, preparing it for the cocaine packs.  
  
Walker stood a few feet away and snapped pictures of Anderson with a small camera, which was concealed in his belt buckle.  
  
Gage looked over at Walker and whispered; "Did you get it?" Walker nodded in response.   
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon, Sydney and Trivette were given their pick up instructions. "It's on Flat Creek Road." Trivette said as he read the papers.  
  
"Isn't that where that other driver was killed?" Sydney asked. Trivette nodded as he hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
They got about half way up the mountain and were stopped by the fire department. "What's the problem?" Trivette asked.  
  
"There's a forest fire about two miles ahead of here. We're evacuating the entire mountain." The fireman responded.  
  
Trivette looked at Sydney, then put the truck in reverse and turned it around. "There's a rest stop about 1/2 a mile back. We'll wait there."  
  
*****  
  
Anderson gathered his crew. "We've been advised that a forest fire is about two miles down the mountain and moving fast. We need to evacuate. Gather your gear and load into the truck." He instructed.  
  
"Cooper, Jessup, I need you to help me with something." Walker and Gage met Anderson and Adams by the hollow tree. "We need to get this one loaded."  
  
Gage looked at Anderson quizzically. "Why, that tree is worthless. It's dead."  
  
"It may be dead, but it's hardly worthless. I have over one thousand kilos of cocaine in there and it needs to get down this mountain before the fire reaches it. Understand?"  
  
Gage and Walker nodded. "We'll need to load at least ten logs to balance the rig." Walker responded.  
  
"I know, so get busy. We'll meet you at the bottom." Adams replied.  
  
"What's stopping us from leaving?" Gage asked.  
  
"Him." Adams pointed to Anderson who was holding a rifle on them. "Now get busy."  
  
They quickly moved the rig by the logs and began winching them onto the back of the truck. Soon, all ten were loaded. "Anderson, how do you know which one has the cocaine in it?" Gage asked.  
  
"It's the only one marked, white oak."  
  
They all three jumped into the cab of the truck and began to pull out when Anderson noticed that several packets of cocaine had been left behind. "Wait, you two out of the truck." They all three walked back into the woods.  
  
Walker noticed the smoke beginning to fill the forest. The tops of some of the trees were beginning to burn. "Anderson, the fire's jumped the line, we need to go now!" Walker ran towards Anderson. Gage looked up in time to see a tree beginning to fall, he ran towards Walker and barely pushed him out of the way before the large tree landed with a thud.  
  
Walker, stunned by the sudden activity turned to see where Gage was. He spotted his motionless body underneath the tree. Anderson made a run for the rig and slammed it into gear and pulled out before Walker could catch him.  
  
Walker ran back to Gage, who still lay motionless under the tree. "Gage! Gage!" Walker yelled. He bent down and put his hand to Gage's throat, searching for a pulse. "Thank God." He said aloud as he felt a slight pulse. He then started breaking away branches, trying to see how much weight was on Gage's chest and legs.   
  
Suddenly, Gage started to moan. "Walker." He said hoarsely.  
  
"I'm right here Gage."  
  
Gage opened his eyes and winced in pain as he tried to breath. "I think my ribs are broken and my left leg."  
  
"Hang on buddy. I'm going to get you out of here." Walker ran back into the camp and found a small chainsaw. He cranked it and began to cut away the limbs of the tree until they were in chunks small enough for him to move.  
  
Gage began to cough as the smoke grew thicker. "Walker, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"I know." He coughed and wiped his watery eyes as he moved the last of the tree away from Gage. "Can you put your arm around me?"  
  
"I think so." Gage lifted his arm and put it around Walker's neck. Walker then pulled him into a standing position.  
  
"OK. Lean on me. I know you must in a lot of pain, but we've got to get out of here and I can't carry you."  
  
"I'm OK. Let's go." Gage responded. They began a very slow descent down the mountain, hoping they were moving away from the fire.  
  
"Gage, I see a cabin up ahead. Let's try to make it there. If we're lucky there'll be a radio and we can get some help up here." Gage forced himself to stay conscious until they reached the cabin.  
  
Walker helped him into a nearby chair and looked around. There was no radio, but there was a first aid kit. Walker cleaned the cuts and scratches on Gage's face and arms, then bandaged his ribs as best as he could. "Gage, I'm afraid to try to set your leg. It looks like a pretty bad break and probably needs to be surgically set." Gage nodded.  
  
"Why did you do that anyway?"  
  
"Do what?" Gage asked.  
  
"Push me out of the way of the tree?"  
  
"Do you remember the talk we had on the way up here?" Gage asked. "Angela needs her dad." Gage winced in pain again as his breathing became very labored.  
  
"You need to rest now. I'll keep a watch out for the fire and if it gets any closer, we'll move. If not, we stay put until someone finds us."  
  
  
  
END Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Lumberjack" Chapter 2  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Sydney and Trivette were still at the rest stop when Adams drove by. "Trivette, wasn't that Joshua Adams?" Sydney asked. Trivette nodded. "Where do you think Gage and Walker are?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Trivette replied worriedly as they watched the fire climb the mountain.  
  
"Should we go after Adams?"  
  
"We don't have anything to charge him with." Just then Anderson came speeding down the road on the logging rig, barely holding it in the road. Sydney noticed a black and red flannel shirt hanging loosely from the end of one of the logs.  
  
"Trivette, I think that was Gage's shirt on the end of one of those logs."  
  
"Sydney, do you know how many red and black flannel shirts there are in the world?"  
  
"Humor me Trivette, please." Trivette couldn't ignore the pleading look on Sydney's face and cranked up the rig.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Call Alex and let her know what's going on. We'll try to pull him over for a conversation. That way we don't blow our cover and we don't take any chances on Walker and Gage." Trivette positioned their rig just behind Anderson's as he laid on the horn and flashed his lights.  
  
"What the?" Anderson asked himself as he pulled his rig over.  
  
Trivette got out and approached Anderson's rig. "Hey man, are you with Adams Logging?"  
  
"That's what it says on the truck." Anderson answered sarcastically.  
  
"We were supposed to have picked up a load over an hour ago."  
  
"The fire forced evacuation of the camp. Everyone's gone. I've got to get this load down to the docks."  
  
While Trivette was talking to Anderson, Sydney climbed up onto the back of the rig and retrieved the shirt. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. "I knew this was his." She said after smelling his cologne.  
  
Sydney went back to the truck and was soon met by Trivette. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"It's his." Sydney held the shirt to her cheek. "Trivette, they're in trouble, I can feel it."  
  
*****  
  
Walker stepped outside and surveyed the forest. The fire was getting closer, he and Gage needed to move.  
  
Back inside the cabin, Walker approached Gage, who had fallen into a feverish and fitful sleep. "Gage." Walker shook him slightly. "Gage, wake up!"  
  
Gage opened his eyes and shook his head slightly trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his left side. "Walker?" He said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy, we're going to have to move. The fire's getting too close."  
  
Gage glanced around the lab. "What about all of this evidence?"  
  
Walker thought for a moment, then remembered the mini camera. "I think I have three more shots left." He quickly snapped pictures of the lab set up and the supplies.  
  
"All right, now let's get you out of here." Gage painfully put his left arm around Walker's shoulder and lifted himself up without putting any weight on his left leg.  
  
"Now what?" Gage asked as he once again let the pain show on his face.  
  
"Let's see if we can get about 200 yards away from the cabin, then we'll blow it up."  
  
"Blow it, why?"  
  
"If the fire gets to it, it's going to blow anyway and I don't want any unsuspecting firefighter to be too close when it does. Plus the explosion should get some attention and maybe some help for us."  
  
Gage nodded, understanding that this may be their only shot out of this mess. Walker helped Gage to a safe distance from the cabin then returned to set up an explosion.  
  
"So how long?" Gage asked as Walker ran towards him.  
  
"A couple of minutes." Walker glanced at his watch. A few seconds later, there was an earth shaking "BOOM!"  
  
*****  
  
Anderson arrived at the docks and was met by Adams. "Did you leave Jessup and Cooper?"  
  
"Yes. Jessup was trapped underneath a fallen tree." Anderson replied.  
  
"Good, their deaths will look like an accident." Adams looked at the load. "There's the white oak." He pointed at the label.  
  
Anderson climbed onto the back of the rig with a small chainsaw and sawed the end off of the log. The saw went through the log only to reveal another solid end.  
  
Adams stared hard at Anderson. "That's not the right log!"  
  
"No sir. Let's try another one." Anderson replied worriedly as he looked at the ends of the logs, searching for the fake end.  
  
"Anderson! They did load it, didn't they?" Adams yelled.  
  
"I'm sure they did. Jessup must have switched labels on me." Anderson replied. 'At least I hope that's all he did.' He said under his breath.  
  
"I don't care what Jessup and Cooper did, just find that hollow log!"  
  
*****  
  
"Engine 3, check out that explosion." The Fire Chief ordered.  
  
By the time that the crew from Engine 3 made their way to the origin of the explosion, the cabin was pretty well burnt to the ground.  
  
Walker heard the firefighters approaching. "Hey, over here!" He yelled.   
  
Two of the firefighters ran to Walker and Gage's location. Walker flashed his badge. "I'm Ranger Cordell Walker and this is Ranger Francis Gage. We were on an undercover assignment when the fire broke out."  
  
"How is he?" One of the firefighters asked, pointing to Gage, who had once again passed out.  
  
"He has a broken leg and probably some internal bleeding, he's been spitting up blood for the past few minutes."  
  
The firefighter pulled out a two-way radio. "We have two Texas Rangers up here Captain. One of them is hurt pretty badly. We need to see if we can get a chopper up here."  
  
"Ten-four, copy that." Replied the Captain.  
  
*****  
  
After hearing the explosion, Trivette and Sydney drove back to the foot of the mountain and identified themselves to the Fire Chief.  
  
"I just had a call from two of my men. Your guys are alive. One of them is hurt pretty badly, so we're sending a chopper up to get them."  
  
"Do you know who's hurt?" Sydney asked, already sensing that it was Gage.   
  
The Fire Chief shook his head. "No ma'am. They should have them down in a few minutes and you and Ranger Trivette can ride to the hospital with them if you like."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****  
  
"Easy, easy. His leg's busted up pretty bad." The firefighter yelled as they began to lift Gage onto the stretcher.  
  
Gage cried out, in spite of himself, as they moved him. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Oh God, it hurts!" Once he was loaded into the helicopter, Gage fought to stay conscious.  
  
"Hang on Gage, we're going to stop and pick-up Sydney." Walker held Gage's hand.  
  
"Walker," Gage whispered. Walker leaned near. "I switched - ends on logs. Drugs - still in the camp." With that, Gage passed out.  
  
"Where in the camp? Gage?" Walker looked at his tired, injured young partner. "It's OK Gage, we'll find them."  
  
When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Walker got out of the helicopter so Sydney could be with her husband. "Sydney, he's going to be alright, you have to believe that."  
  
"How bad is he Walker?" She asked as she boarded the helicopter.  
  
"It looks pretty bad." Sydney buckled in and the helicopter lifted off, heading towards Methodist Hospital.  
  
"Trivette, let's get to the docks. We've got to get to Anderson before he discovers that the cocaine isn't in that load."  
  
"How's Gage? What happened?" Trivette asked as they drove.  
  
"A tree fell on him. His left leg is broken and I'm pretty sure he has some internal bleeding."   
  
Trivette looked at Walker. "Are you OK? You seem like something's bothering you."  
  
"I'm OK, thanks to Gage. He pushed me out of the way of the tree." Walker mentally reviewed the events of the day in his head.  
  
"That sounds like something Gage would do."  
  
"He said he was thinking of Angela." Walker smiled.  
  
*****  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Lumberjack" Chapter 3  
by Lorrie  
  
  
"Gage, don't you dare leave me!" Sydney said softly as she held Gage's hand gently and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Syd?" Gage whispered painfully.  
  
"Shh. I'm right here."  
  
"I'm s-sor-ry."  
  
"For what baby?"  
  
"Honeymoon, have . . . to . . . wait."  
  
"Don't you worry about that. We can take our honeymoon anytime. You just concentrate on getting better, OK?" Gage nodded slightly in response as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Gage, we're three minutes out from Methodist." The EMT put his hand on Sydney's shoulder, then began taking Gage's vitals for the fourth time since their 30 minute flight began.  
  
*****  
  
Trivette's cell phone rang. "Jimmy, its Alex. Can I speak with Walker?" Trivette passed the phone to Walker.  
  
"Walker." He answered.  
  
"Oh, it is so good to hear your voice. Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine Alex. How is Angela?"  
  
"She's fine. She misses you and so do I. Jimmy told me about Gage earlier. How is he?"  
  
"I don't know yet. They've taken him to Methodist and I'll stop by there as soon as we wrap things up. Did you get the warrants?"  
  
"Yes and Hobbs has taken a squad to seal off the logging camp and begin the sweep for the cocaine."  
  
"Good. Let Hobbs know that Trivette and I will meet him there as soon as we bring in Adams and Anderson."  
  
*****  
  
"Anderson!" Adams shouted as Anderson sawed off the end of the last log. "Where is my cocaine?"  
  
"I don't know Mr. Adams. It must still be in the camp."  
  
Adams backhanded Anderson as he climbed down from the back of the truck. "I suggest that you get yourself back up that mountain and find that log. The buyer will be here in two hours and you had better be back here by then with the stuff."  
  
Walker stopped the RAM at the entrance to the docks and pulled his weapon as he and Trivette got out. "There's Anderson." He said to Trivette.  
  
As Anderson started to get into his rig, Walker jumped him. As a fight ensued between Walker and Anderson, Trivette went after Adams who had ran when he caught sight of Walker. Soon both suspects were subdued.  
  
"Cooper, what are you doing here? Out for revenge for your brothers death?" Adams asked.  
  
Walker pulled his badge. "The name's not Cooper, It's Walker, Ranger Walker and you're both under arrest." Walker handcuffed Anderson as Trivette cuffed Adams.   
  
"Alright Adams, who's your buyer and when are they picking up?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Buyer for what?"  
  
"For the cocaine." Trivette replied.  
  
"I don't see any cocaine, do you?"  
  
"Not here, but it was at the logging site and I have the pictures to prove it." Walker replied.   
  
Anderson stared at Walker. "Jessup, was he a Ranger too?"  
  
Walker nodded. "And you had better hope that he's OK, if not, I'm going to make your life a living hell for leaving the way you did knowing that he was injured."  
  
Dallas PD arrived shortly and took Adams and Anderson into custody. Walker and Trivette returned to the logging camp to assist in the search for the drugs.  
  
"Walker, what about the buyer?"  
  
"I've got two unmarked cars staking out the docks. They may not show if they've got wind of any of this."  
  
*****  
  
After a lengthy examination in the Emergency Room, Dr. Yen approached Sydney in the waiting room. "Mrs. Gage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Dr. Yen. I've just finished examining your husband. He's bleeding pretty heavily internally. My guess is a ruptured spleen. We're prepping him for surgery now and if my speculation is correct, we'll be removing his spleen."  
  
Sydney was trying to take all of Dr. Yen's words in. "Ahm, the spleen. It's a blood purifier right?"  
  
"Yes. It assists the immune system."  
  
"He'll be OK without it though, won't he?"  
  
"He won't even miss it. Without it, he'll need a pneumonia inoculation each year and will need to see a doctor for things people with a spleen might consider mild.   
  
Many people have had spleenectomies. If it is ruptured, it's the only choice we have. If we don't remove it, he'll bleed to death."  
  
Sydney nodded. "What about his leg?"  
  
"I have an orthopedic surgeon looking at him now. The break is about 2" about his knee. There seems to be a lot of muscle and tendon damage."  
  
Sydney was having a difficult time hiding her emotions. "Dr. Yen, just take care of him, OK?"  
  
Dr. Yen smiled. "Mrs. Gage, I'll do everything I can. Now, I need you to review and sign these papers so we can get him into surgery." Sydney began plowing through the forms.  
  
*****  
  
Trivette's cell phone rang again. "Hello." He answered. "Just a minute Alex." He handed the phone to Walker. "It's Alex."  
  
"Walker. Adams and Anderson have been booked. I've got the pictures back from the mini camera you sent. This is definitely enough for a conviction, especially the pictures of the lab."  
  
"That was Gage's idea."  
  
"Well, it was a good one. We can now charge them with drug manufacturing as well as trafficking."  
  
"Good. Trivette and I are almost at the logging camp. Alex, are you almost finished there?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I though maybe you could go over to the hospital and check on Gage. Sydney's there by herself and, well." Walker paused.  
  
"He's that bad?" Alex asked. "Walker, what happened?"  
  
"A tree fell on him. I know that his leg is broken and by the time the firefighters got there, he was coughing up blood and running a fever." Walker paused again.  
  
"Walker, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll talk to you about it later. I love you Alex."  
  
"I love you too." Walker handed the phone back to Trivette.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"That Gage pushed you out of the way of the tree."  
  
"I know Alex and I know she'll go over the entire scene in her mind and put herself in Sydney's place or worse. I would rather be there with her when she does that instead of miles away from her." Trivette nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Alex found Sydney sitting on the edge of the windowsill in the waiting room, staring out into the night. "Sydney." She said quietly  
  
Sydney jumped. "Alex." Sydney stood and embraced her friend.  
  
"Are you OK?" Sydney nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How's Gage?"  
  
Sydney pursed her lips and tried to hold back the flood of tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed hard and looked at Alex. "He's in surgery. The doctor thinks he has a ruptured spleen and if he does, they're going to remove it. He's lost so much blood already." Sydney stopped to try to recompose herself. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "His left leg is broken pretty badly. The doctor said that the break is about 2" above his knee and has caused some muscle and tendon damage.  
  
Alex hugged Sydney again. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Alex, it just seems so unfair. Gage and I should be leaving for our honeymoon in a few days, not laid up in a hospital watching him fight for his life." Sydney cried again.  
  
Alex held her hand for awhile, then Sydney got up and started pacing again. "Sydney, pacing isn't going to make it go any faster."  
  
"I have to do something. I can't stand just sitting here not knowing."  
  
Alex nodded knowingly. "I've been in your shoes, remember? Maybe not with Walker as my husband, but I've been there. I know the worry and the dread that you're feeling."  
  
Before Alex could say anything else, Dr. Yen appeared in the doorway. "Mrs. Gage?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Yen." Dr. Yen sat down with Sydney and Alex and explained everything that had gone on in the operating room.  
  
"He's doing quite well considering." Dr. Yen explained. "We gave him three units of blood during the surgery. It was his spleen, so we removed it. He has four broken ribs all on the left side and a bruised sternum. His leg had a jagged break. Dr. Thomas was able to piece the bone back together and repair the tendon and muscle damage. Mr. Gage will be in a cast for 6-8 weeks."  
  
"Can I see him?" Sydney asked.  
  
"In a little while. He's in recovery now and we'll move him to a room on the fifth floor when he wakes up. We have him on a mild dose of morphine to ease his pain and discomfort so he will probably be a little out of it for a few days."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Sydney smiled a little as the doctor left the waiting room.  
  
*****  
  
Walker searched the area where he and Gage had been just before the tree fell. "Gage was over by the tree, my guess is he sealed the hollow log and covered it." Walker moved some burnt debris from the side of a fallen log and checked the log carefully. "Trivette, bring me an axe." Trivette handed Walker a small axe and watched as he trimmed away the end of the log to reveal the bags of cocaine.  
  
"There it is." Walker motioned for Hobbs and his crew to come over to his location. "Guys, shoot pictures of it in the log before you remove it. Then bag it all as evidence." Walker started towards the RAM.   
  
"Walker? Aren't you going to stay until the scene is covered?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No, Hobbs has it under control. I want to go check on Gage and see my wife."  
  
"Do you mind if I tag along?" Walker shook his head.   
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at Methodist Hospital and found Sydney and Alex in the waiting room. Walker immediately took Alex in his arms and held her close. Sydney had to turn away so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sydney, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Alex responded feeling a little guilty to be holding her husband in her arms. She noticed the tears streaming down Sydney's cheeks.  
  
"It's OK. I just, I want so badly to be able to hold Gage and I still haven't been able to see him since he came out of surgery."  
  
Walker sat down beside of Sydney. "How is he?"  
  
Sydney wiped her eyes and told Walker and Trivette everything the Dr. Yen had told her. After she had finished, Walker closed his eyes for a moment. "How long has he been out of surgery?"  
  
"A little over an hour." Sydney said as she glanced at her watch. "Walker, I know you said a tree fell on him, what happened?"  
  
Walker got up and sat across from Sydney and Alex. "We went into the camp undercover as brothers. Gage came across with a bit of a smart mouth with an attitude, which was probably what got us in with Anderson in the first place. What we didn't count on was the fire. When it broke out, the camp was ordered to be evacuated.   
  
Anderson had stashed about 100 kilos of cocaine in a hollow log and wanted Gage and I to stay behind and load it. Just as we finished loading, I noticed that the fire had jumped the line. Gage had just came back from putting the labels on the logs on the rig. He saw the tree behind me beginning to fall and before I knew what had hit me, I was on the ground and heard the tree fall. As soon as I regained my senses I turned to find Gage, that's when I found him under the tree.  
  
Anderson seized the opportunity to take off in the rig, which was our only transportation down the mountain. I was able to cut the tree into small, moveable pieces and get it off of Gage, then got him up and headed towards the cabin. We didn't realize until we got there that that's where Anderson's lab was.  
  
The fire eventually got too close to the cabin and we had to move. I set an explosion so the cabin would blow and increase the odds of someone finding us before it was too late." Walker looked at Sydney.  
  
"Sydney, I am so sorry. I should have been paying closer attention. Maybe Gage shouldn't have gone with me undercover. Maybe . . ."  
  
Sydney put her hand on Walker's knee. "Walker, it's OK. That sounds like something Gage would do and I'm sure if the tables had been turned, you would have done the same for him. You have nothing to feel guilty about."  
  
A nurse came into the waiting room to find Sydney. "Mrs. Gage. Your husband is awake and asking for you." Sydney ran to the door and walked down the hall with the nurse.  
  
Alex hugged Walker close. "Why didn't you tell me what happened."  
  
"I needed to be with you when I told you."  
  
"I'm so glad you're OK. I'm sorry Gage is hurt, but it could have just as easily been you."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat down beside of Gage's bed and gently took his right hand. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at her through a drug-induced haze. "Hey Syd."  
  
"Hey yourself. How are feeling?"  
  
Gage tried to keep his eyes opened, but the felt like two weights were on them. "I feel drunk."  
  
Sydney smiled. "That's the pain medication."  
  
"Why? I'm not in any pain." He slurred.  
  
"You're not in any pain because you're on morphine."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense, I think." Gage closed his eyes and was asleep in no time.  
  
Sydney stayed by his bedside, holding his hand until Alex stepped inside and tapped her on the shoulder. "How is he?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "He's OK. He's definitely not feeling any pain. Actually, he's not feeling much of anything. They've got him on morphine."  
  
"Morphine?" Alex looked shocked.  
  
"The doctor said he'll keep him on it for a couple of days to lessen the pain of his broken leg, then gradually bring him off of the pain killers and see what he can deal with." Sydney looked back at Gage who, at the moment, was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I'm afraid he has a long road ahead of him Alex."  
  
"He'll have you by his side, Sydney. He'll be fine with a little time."  
  
"I know."  
  
*****  
  
Six weeks later:  
  
Sydney and Gage entered Ranger HQ. Gage was moving quite nicely on his crutches.  
  
"Hey Gage, when do you get your cast off?"  
  
"Probably another couple of weeks. Then I've got a lot of physical therapy ahead of me to get back to 100%."  
  
Walker put his hand on Gage's shoulder. "You take all of the time that you need."  
  
"Thanks Walker." Gage smiled.  
  
"By the way, as soon as you're able, you and Sydney have a couple of weeks vacation coming to you."  
  
"We do?" Gage asked.  
  
"For your honeymoon."   
  
"Walker, I've already been out of work for four weeks and I'll be out of the field for who knows how long, are you sure about vacation time?"  
  
"I'm sure." Walker went back to his office for a moment, then stuck his head out again. "Gage, when you have a minute, could you hobble in here?"  
  
Gage got up slowly and made his way to Walker's office.  
  
"Close the door." Walker stated. Gage closed the door. "Gage, I just wanted to take a minute to thank you again for saving my life. I know that the past six weeks have been hell for you."  
  
"Well, it hasn't been a walk in the park."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you and let you know how much I admire you."  
  
Gage sat in the chair with a stunned expression on his face. "You, admire me?"  
  
"Yes. There aren't many men I know who would have done what you did. And fewer still who could go through the recovery you've been through and not try to place blame."  
  
Gage smiled. "You forget, I still have physical therapy to go through."  
  
"I haven't forgotten and any time you want help, you just ask me. When you're ready I'll be there to spar with you and get you back in top condition." Walker smiled. "I meant what I said about the vacation time too. You and Sydney need some time together. She's suffered through all of this with you, I know, I've seen her day in and day out. She needs a break and as soon as you're ready, just let me know and I'll arrange time off for both of you."  
  
Gage got up to leave. "Thanks Walker. I'll let you know about the time off thing." Walker nodded and went back to his desk as Gage went back to his.   
Sydney caught sight of Walker through the window of his office as Gage sat down at his desk and mouthed "Thank you." Walker nodded.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
